


Chaos

by PoisonBirdy018



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonBirdy018/pseuds/PoisonBirdy018
Summary: La conexión mediante la fuerza de Rey y Kylo Ren ha ido incrementando en niveles poderosos. Cosas inimaginables están a punto de suceder.Aclaración: esta historia se escribió antes del Ep.9, por lo que los acontecimientos pueden variar según los datos de aquel momento. No es un AU.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren





	1. 01

_Un simple roce, no fue más que eso, sin embargo, se sintió como toda una carga eléctrica dentro de su cuerpo. Pudo notar como cada célula comenzaba a calentarse, todo su cuerpo se alteraba con solo mirar sus ojos. El deseo era enorme, en su cabeza no podía evitar imaginarle en sus brazos, sofocándose con sus caricias y materializando su ardiente pasión._  
—Sígueme a mí, juntos podemos dominar la galaxia completa —le había dicho, sus ojos brillaban, la propuesta era mucho más que un mundano deseo de poder y control, era la búsqueda de estar con ella y decirle que dos almas que han vivido eternamente en el abandono y el miedo pueden aferrarse la una a la otra.   
—Ben, por favor, abandona este mundano deseo de control, tienes conocimientos que yo no poseo, podríamos hacer mucho juntos —dijo ella, en un humilde deseo de que ese hombre, tan oscuro y solo pudiese cambiar—. Déjame ayudarte.   
Escucharla era un deleite para él, la conexión que tenían era casi salvaje. Sencillamente no era casualidad que pudiesen sentirse tan cerca estando tan lejos.   
❅  
Hace una semana que no se comunicaban, y eso estaba significando una inquietud enorme dentro de Rey, quien, había que decir las cosas tal cual eran, comenzaba a acostumbrarse a escuchar la voz de Kylo —o Ben, para ella— de vez en cuando. Se había encerrado en una habitación dentro de la guarida que poseía en ese momento La Resistencia, había convencido a los demás de que prefería dormir sola y nadie había querido oponerse. Ahí dentro se había colocado una camiseta para dormir, una bastante larga que simulaba un camisón, por debajo únicamente su ropa interior. Se acostó con algo de nostalgia en su pecho, esperando que él apareciera pronto. Sintió un calor intenso dentro de su pecho, casi demencial, lo que la obligó a incorporarse rápidamente y buscar una regadera, necesitaba sentir el agua fría bajar por su piel o enloquecería.   
—Rey —escuchó de repente, él se encontraba en su habitación, no podía verla todavía, sólo sentía su presencia y su aroma con mucha fuerza.   
—¿Ben? —dijo ella abriendo los ojos dentro de la regadera, sintiendo como el agua le caía encima, continuó mojando su cabello mientras esperaba una respuesta.   
—Rey —dijo, y finalmente pudo verla, miró absorto la forma en que caía el agua por su cuerpo desnudo, sonrojándose violentamente y mordiendo su labio inferior—. Creo que escogí un momento memorable —dijo, con algo de picardía inocente e inexperta, le era difícil no sacar ese lado suyo con ella.   
—¡Ah! —gritó ella despacio, cortó el agua del grifo y salió de la regadera, tomando una toalla y secándose rápidamente—. Qué inoportuno, no me mires de esa forma —dijo ella, cubriéndose e intentando ocultar sus mejillas que estaban ardiendo.   
Él volteó la mirada un poco, mirándola de reojo.   
—Si quieres vístete y continuamos, no quiero quitarte mucho tiempo —ella asintió y se acercó a la cama, tomando la camiseta y su ropa interior, se metió a la cama y se cubrió, su corazón saltaba desesperado.   
—Ya puedes mirar —dijo, pasando una toalla por su cabello.   
—Rey, ¿es que acaso extrañabas que apareciera? —preguntó él, indudablemente podía ver a través de ella.   
—¿Por qué crees eso? —dijo ella, levantando el rostro, para ese momento él ya se encontraba sentado a los pies de la cama.   
—Sentí tu llamada, por eso aparecí —sonrió levemente y volvió a su rostro habitual, comenzó a analizar cada rasgo de aquel rostro tan fuerte, aquellos labios tan bien dibujados, penetrables y seguramente muy dulces.   
—¿Llamada? —dijo ella mirándolo directamente a los ojos.   
—Únete a mí —dijo él acercando su mano al rostro de ella.   
—No puedo, no así —musitó la chica agarrando la mano de Kylo antes de que pudiese llegar a su rostro, el muchacho comenzó a acariciar sus dedos, con la misma precisión que buscaba hacerlo con su rostro—. Quiero salvarte, no hundirme contigo en un deseo tan mundano como el poder absoluto.   
—Sabes que quieres estar cerca de mí —sentenció Kylo tomando su mano para llevarla a la punta de sus labios, acariciándola con su labio inferior y observándola, ella temblaba notablemente.   
—¿Qué estás haciendo? —dijo ella, sin soltarse.   
—Estoy pensando.   
—¿En qué?  
—En ti.   
Rey sintió aquella descarga eléctrica alrededor de todo su cuerpo. Con la mano libre apretó un poco el cobertor que cubría sus piernas y bajó la mirada. Kylo, a su vez, posó sus dedos sobre su rostro con la mano que tenía libre, sin dejar ir la otra mano ni alejándola de sus labios. La muchacha lo miró intensamente, entendiendo que este contacto era bastante peligroso. ¿Por qué la estaba seduciendo, sólo para atraerla a su lado? No, ambos sabían que era más fuerte que un deseo de poder, él no deseaba solo el poder, él la deseaba a ella.   
—¿En mí? —respondió ella con timidez y sintiendo que su cuerpo se derretía.   
—No puedo quitar tu aroma de mi cabeza, lo siento cada noche cuando intento conciliar el sueño. No puedo evitar recordar este contacto con tu piel, me quema por dentro y me vuelve loco —dijo él, y sin soltar su mano acercó su rostro hacia su cuello, donde se embriagó con el aroma de Rey, quien arqueó su cuerpo, apretando con fuerza el cobertor y la mano de Kylo.   
Fue así, como la mano que Ren tenía libre, se apoderó de la cintura de la muchacha, apretándola contra sí mientras seguía absorbido por el aroma y paz que le brindaba la piel de Rey.   
—Quiero —comenzó a decir muy cerca de su oído— probar de ti. Quiero saborear tu piel y tus labios, para ver si realmente son tan dulces como los he imaginado.   
Ella emitió un pequeño sonido, el cual la hizo sonrojarse mucho más. Su pecho estaba totalmente agitado, sentía un pulso desenfrenado y un calor que le recorría todo el cuerpo, mucho más bajo su ombligo.   
—¿Eso fue un sí? —dijo Kylo mirándola a los ojos, con su nariz tocando la nariz de ella, mirándola con ojos hambrientos. Las pupilas de ella estaban enormes.   
—Ben —dijo ella quedándose con la boca abierta luego de hablar, mirando directamente sus rojos y respirando con notable dificultad.   
Él posó primero su labio inferior sobre el inferior de ella, acariciando con la misma delicadeza que hizo con su mano anteriormente. Luego de ello, besó sus labios con calma, para luego apretar con fuerza y comenzar a introducir su lengua dentro de la boca de la chica, quien cerró los ojos y entrelazó sus dedos con el cabello de Kylo, besando vorazmente a aquel muchacho, sin entender muy bien cómo manejar el caos que estaba dentro de ellos.   
—Rey —dijo él y desapareció. 


	2. 02

La conexión había finalizado, la muchacha apretó los ojos y con la yema de los dedos sobre sus labios y comenzó a llorar.   
—¿Por qué? —murmuró suavemente mientras sus lágrimas bajaban por sus tersas y sonrosadas mejillas.   
Los sollozos de Rey fueron bastante agudos, sin embargo, se esforzó en no dejar que nadie la escuchara. Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y el corazón completamente agitado. El sabor de Kylo —o Ben, como era para ella— continuaba dentro de su boca y saborearse era inevitable. Tan inexperta que no entendía lo que había sucedido, sólo que necesitaba sentir aquello nuevamente. Cuando finalmente dejó de llorar se recostó en la cama, apretando con fuerza el cobertor. Aquellas palabras tan lascivas recorrían como una descarga eléctrica en su ser, sin darse cuenta sus manos estaban apretando su propio cuerpo, respirando con gran dificultad.   
—Ben… —decía mientras recordaba los sucesos anteriores y construía otros dentro de su mente.   
❅  
Kylo Ren había aparecido dentro de su habitación, con la cara ardiendo y los labios húmedos, con la mente absolutamente confusa. «¿Por qué la maldita conexión había terminado?» pensó el muchacho.   
Se desnudó y metió en la regadera con agua helada, no evitaba recordar a la muchacha —disfrutaba hacerlo— y lamerse los labios, queriendo mantener ese sabor por siempre en su memoria. Jamás había hecho algo así antes, y por l ismo no entendía qué había en Rey que lo llevaba a realizar semejantes acciones. Sintió una molestia en su entrepierna que nunca había experimentado, y fue en ese preciso instante donde la pudo escuchar mientras lo llamaba.   
—Ben —decía la muchacha mientras se retorcía en la cama—. Déjame salvarte, quédate conmigo.   
—Rey —dijo Kylo observándola, desnudo como estaba, recientemente había cortado la regadera.   
La chica abrió los ojos encontrándose a aquel muchacho desnudo. Comenzó a temblar completamente nerviosa y avergonzada, no podía con lo que estaba sucediendo. Cubrió su rostro y a su vez, él se acercó.   
—¿Por qué te cubres? —dijo él.   
—Estás desnudo.   
—No entiendo completamente lo que provocas en mí, pero lo que creo es que no te molesta verme de esta manera —dijo Ren sentándose en la cama.   
—¿Por qué querría…? —comenzó a decir ella mirándolo de frente, volteando un poco la mirada completamente sonrojada.   
—Quiero probar de ti mucho más —dijo él tomando su rostro y quedando nuevamente de frente.   
—Quiero salvarte y estar contigo de aquella forma, Ben —dijo ella observando sus labios ardientes y delgados.   
—Únete a mí —dijo Ren con los labios entreabiertos acercándose a la boca de la chica de Jakku.   
Sea como fuera, se besaron nuevamente, con más deseo que antes. Parecía irrelevante el hecho de su desnudez, sólo importaba el hambre y confusión dentro de sus cabezas. Kylo comenzó a pasar sus dedos por el torso de la muchacha por encima de la camiseta, con la intención de despojarla de la misma. Ella no se resistía, al separar sus bocas en busca de aire la muchacha le facilitó el trabajo.   
«Parece una diosa» pensó Ren mordiéndose el labio inferior.   
—¿Qué dijiste? —dijo ella cruzando los brazos buscando cubrir un poco su pecho.   
—Por favor, no te cubras.   
Rey abrió los brazos, dejándolos a los lados, dirigió su mirada hacia Ben y comenzó a analizar cada rasgo de su rostro, en especial la cicatriz que le había hecho, que tocó con delicadeza.   
—Lo siento por esto, pero lo merecías.   
—Yo también quisiera darte algo que mereces —dijo y se colocó sobre la chica, colando su rostro entre medio de su pecho.   
Ella se estremeció mientras Ren parecía embriagarse con su aroma y sabor.   
—Ben —dijo ella, mientras la sensación de sus labios en contacto con su piel desnuda parecía hacerla desfallecer.   
«Es deliciosa» pensó Kylo, mientras comenzó a saborear el pecho de Rey. No era completamente prominente, ni muy pequeño; era un tamaño normal, preciso para lo que él quería, pensaba. Se sumergió dentro de su pecho, mientras la chica se retorcía y respiraba de forma entrecortada.   
—Olvida todo lo que nos rodea, por los menos ahora —dijo ella con dificultad.   
—Sólo puedo pensar en cada rincón de ti —dijo él volviendo a su rostro para besar sus labios nuevamente—. Me estoy concentrando solamente en admirarte.   
El chico comenzó a crear un camino de besos desde el pecho de Rey hasta abajo, encontrándose con aquellas pantaletas que seguían en su lugar, Ren comenzó a quitarla sin dejar de besar la piel de la muchacha, encontrándose con aquel lugar completamente desconocido y notablemente húmedo. «¿Esto es real?» pensó el muchacho mientras observaba aquella figura, tenía un aroma extraño pero atrayente.   
—Claro que es real —dijo la muchacha mirando hacia abajo para buscar el rostro de Ben, que se encontraba de frente con su sexo.   
Kylo, inquieto y en busca de algunas respuestas dentro de su mente, pasó la lengua por aquel lugar, haciendo que la muchacha se enroscara y emitiera un sublime sonido desde su boca.   
—¡Ah! —él escuchó, lo que únicamente provocó más su deseo, separó las piernas de la muchacha y se introdujo de cabeza entre medio. Rey cubrió su boca temerosa de emitir ruidos demasiado fuertes. Kylo coló sus dedos en la boca de la muchacha y ella relamió aquellos dedos, con la mano libre que el muchacho tenía apretó el pecho de ella, martirizándola por todos los medios que halló.   
El verdugo continuó su maniobra, sometido por su propio deseo reprimido, descubriendo lo que podía lograr con su cuerpo y sus manos. Rey parecía desfallecer, no entendía qué sucedía con ella, tenía un grito ahogado y la impresión de que no daba más. Un quejido agudo salió de su boca, sorprendiendo a Ren que se separó de su entrepierna con la cara completamente húmeda y ardiendo, su entrepierna palpitaba pidiéndole entrar como fuera posible en la muchacha que con el cuerpo completamente sonrosado y en llamas lo observaba respirando entre cortado.   
Ren ingresó guiado por la naturaleza y por sus pensamientos del momento, se apresuró en besar los labios de la muchacha de Jakku antes de que ella gimiera con fuerza, vio una lágrima correr por su mejilla y la sintió abrazarse a él, después de un momento la incomodidad pasó a ser regocijo. Se mantuvieron así hasta que llegaron a su límite, Ren emitió un sonido gutural y dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo en la muchacha. Minutos después, la conexión finalizó.   
❅  
Kylo Ren se encontraba en la cama, observó su cuerpo lleno de las marcas que la muchacha le había propiciado. Suspiró y gruñó con fuerza, sólo deseaba que aquello se repitiera, pero ya no se sentía satisfecho de que fuese únicamente a través de la fuerza. La deseaba tener frente a frente.


End file.
